kidzbopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidz Bop 40 Tracklist
Tracklist Coming Soon On July 12, 2019 Tracklist # Thank U, Next (Ariana Grande) # Nothing Breaks Like A Heart (Mark Ronson and Miley Cyrus) # Lucid Dreams (Juice WRLD) # Broken (Lovelytheband) # Galway Girl (Ed Sheeran) # Electricity (Silk City and Dua Lipa) # Be Alright (Dean Lewis) # This Feeling (The Chainsmokers) # Close To Me (Ellie Goulding, Diplo, Swae Lee) # MIA (Drake and Bad Bunny) # 7 Rings (Ariana Grande) # Sunflower (Post Malone and Swae Lee) # Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I’m Bored (Ariana Grande) # Ruin My Life (Zara Larsson) # Without Me (Halsey) # Old Town Road (Lil Nas X Ft.Billy Rae Cyrus) # Shallow (From A Star Is Born) (Lady Gaga Ft.Bradley Cooper) # I've Been Waiting (Lil Peep Ft.Fall Out Boy) # You Say (Lauren Digale) # Sucker (The Jonas Brothers) # Con Calma (Daddy Yankee and Snow) # Who Do You Love (The Chainsmokers & 5 Seconds Of Summer) Target Exclusive Bonus Tracks # God Is A Woman (Ariana Grande) # Geronimo (Sheppherd) # Sweet But Psycho (Ava Max) # 365 (Zedd and Katy Perry) Barnes & Noble Bonus Tracks # Earth (Lil Dicky) # Dancing With A Stranger (Sam Smith, and Normani) iTunes Bonus Tracks # Consequences (Camilla Cabelo) # Cool For The Summer (Demi Lovato) # Hey Look Ma, I Made It (Panic At The Disco) # Never Be The Same (Camilla Cabelo) Amazon Bonus Tracks # Wake Up In The Sky (Bruno Mars and Gucci Maine) # Thunderclouds (LSD) # If I Can't Have You (Shawn Mendes) # Cool (Jonas Brothers) Spotify Bonus Tracks # Money (Cardi B) # Last Hurrah (Bebe Rexha) # This Is America (Childish Gambino) # Bad Liar (Imagine Dragons) Meijer Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Lost In The Fire (The Weekend) # Sicko Mode (Travis Scott and Drake) Walmart Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Thunder (Kidz Bop 37) # Work (Kidz Bop 32) # This Is What You Came For (Kidz Bop 33) # Finesse (Kidz Bop 38) # Stay (Kidz Bop 35) Trivia * They have released 22 songs so far and they are Thank U Next, Nothing Breaks Like A Heart, Lucid Dreams, Broken, Galway Girl, MIA, 7 Rings, This Feeling, Electricity, Without Me, Be Alright, Sunflower, Break Up With Your Girlfriend I'm Bored, Close To Me, Ruin My Life, Con Calma, Sucker, Who Do You Love, Old Town Road,Shallow, I've Been Waiting, and You Say * The songs Nothing Breaks Like A Heart, Lucid Dreams, Broken, Galway Girl, MIA, 7 Rings, Be Alright, Sunflower, Con Calma, Who Do You Love, Old Town Road,I've Been Waiting and You Say are in a different pitch. * The songs Thank U Next, This Feeling, Electricity, Without Me, Break Up With Your Girlfriend I'm Bored, Close To Me, Ruin My Life, Sucker and Shallow are in a normal pitch. * In Galway Girl, you can hear some of the kids that left like Cooper, Sierra and Freddy. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 36 or 37. * In Lucid Dreams, you can hear some of the kids that left like Freddy and Ahnya. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 39. * In Broken, you can hear some of the kids that left like Shane and Freddy. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 39. * They have released 3 Ariana Grande songs and they are Thank U Next, 7 Rings and Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored. * This is the first album to feature Jacob, Layla, Stephen and Alana as Kidz Bop kids. * In Be Alright, you can hear people that left like Indigo and Shane. It seems that this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 38 or Kidz Bop 2018. * Sunflower premiered on Kidz Bop Radio on SiriusXm before it was released to iTunes, Youtube and Spotify on April 26th. * Two spanish songs are possibly on this album being MIA and Con Calma. * In their 'Sucker' video they feature the UK Kidz Bop Kids. * They have released two The Chainsmokers songs and they are This Feeling and Who Do You Love